Waking up - SuperCorp version
by Emma.S18
Summary: Post 3x09 - Kara wakes up from her coma after her fight with Reign. Something is wrong with her. It's a confusing time for the blonde superhero. Will she be able to get through this? Can Alex help her fix her problems? What will happen when Lena finds out? - SuperCorp version
1. Chapter 1

Looking around I was confussed. I had no idea where I was. I tried to think of things I should know, but my mind was completly blank. I didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't I remember anything? Had someone done something to me? Had I done something to deserve this? I groaned. My head was pounding. Tiredly, I laid back down on the bed.

A little while later a young woman in a lab coat walked into the room. Upon seeing me she smiled widely. "Oh thank god! Kara, you're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled nervously back at her. Was I supposed to know who she was? At least, now I know my name. Kara. I liked it, but it didn't even sound familiar.

The brunette walked closer towards me. "Have you been awake for long? Why didn't you call me?" Dissapointment filled her features.

I looked down and frowned. She seemed to be close to me. Why couldn't I remember who she was.

As I didn't answer her, she started frowning. "Kara? What's wrong? How are you feeling."

"My head hurts," I finally spoke. My troat hurting from dryness.

She gave me a glass of water and scribbled something down on the clipboard she was holding.

"Besides the headache, is there anything else wrong?" the short haired woman asked sitting down next to me.

"No," I responded hesitantly. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Just confused." I added.

She placed her clipboard down and took one of my hands in her own. "Why confused? Confused about what?" she asked worriedly.

"You," I answered truthfully. "Me," I continued, "well, everything." I sighed and looked at my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara? What's going on?" the brunette's eyes were wide, worry was the only clear emotion covering her face.

"I can't," I started, stuttering a bit from frustration, "I can't remember" I tried to tell her.

"You can't remember what happened?" She tried to understand. I shook my head. At least it was partially true. "Oh Kara, you were fighting Reign and next thing I know you're falling. You were falling so fast. I was waiting for you to start flying, but" she shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "you never did. You fell and broke the concrete. You were bleeding and barely breathing. I thought I was losing you, Kara." Her voice sounded desperate and so sad.

A powerful feeling came over me. I didn't understand why but I wanted to hug her; to reassure her. I tried to move but hissed in pain. Pushing through the pain, I pulled her into a tight hug. The woman I had yet to know the name off, started sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm okay," I told her. "I'm here".

As she calmed down, she looked at me with a slight frown. "How are you confused about me?"

I sighed and pulled away from her. I avoid her gaze and an awkward silence fills the air. I seemed to mean a lot to her. How could I tell someone who seemed to care so much about me that I didn't know who they were?

"Kara?" She forced me to look into her worried eyes. "You're scaring me. Please, talk to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The look in her eyes was making me feel more and more guilty.

"Common, Kara, you know you can tell me anything," she tried to reassure me, but the only thing that accomplished was making me feel worse.

"I can't -" I started, but the tears stopped me from telling her anything else. She pulled me closer once more, not pressuring me to continue.

"Calm down," she whispered. "Everything will be alright. Whatever is bugging you; we can work through it. Together. We can do anything, as long as we do this together."

Her words made me feel slightly better. I calmed down slowly and finally found the courage to talk. "Okay," I told her. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head, letting me know that whatever was wrong, would be okay in the end. "I can't remember anything." I finally admitted. I sighed in relief as if a wave had been lifted from my shoulder. "I don't know who I am; who you are. I don't know where I am or what happened to me." I was rambling.

"Oh Kara," she said, "it'll be okay. She never pulled away from our hug. She just pulled me closer to her.

A moment later, she was sitting next to me, our hands still clutched together. "I'm Alex," she spoke softly. "I'm your adoptive sister," there was hesitance in her voice, but I chose to ignore it. "You were born on Krypton. Your planet died, but your parents managed to save you and your cousin by sending you to earth. That's when you came to live with us. We didn't get along at first, but slowly we got closer. Now you are my best friend." I was listening to her talk about us. It made me sad not to remember her.

"I wish I could remember you," I said sadly. "You sound great."

She smiled at me. "It'll be okay, Kara. We'll get your memory back," she tried to sound confident. "and if we can't, we'll just have to make new memories." She told me with a playful wink at the end.

A small smile appeared on my face. She continued to talk to me about us, about Supergirl, my friends; my life. We talked and laughed until eventually, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Alex?" I looked at her hesitantly. I wanted to ask her something, but I wasn't sure if I'd seen right. It would be such an embarrassing thing to ask if I was wrong about this.

She looked into my eyes, smiling encouragingly. She made me feel as if I could talk to her about anything; that no matter what I said next, she wouldn't judge me. I smiled back timidly and asked: "How come you seemed to hesitate when you told me we are sisters?"

For a quick second, her eyes went wide. The look of complete surprise and... embarrassment? that washed over her face as soon as the words left my mouth, was gone, masked, almost as soon as it had appeared.

She opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. She closed it, only to try again a second later.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. A sigh of relief escaped Alex. I frowned at her, but dropped the subject for now. "Kara! It's so good to see you awake!" The man told me excitedly. I looked at him, before looking at Alex with a questioning look.

"This is your best friend, Winn. He worked with you at CatCo, before transferring here to work in IT," she explained. I nodded understandingly and could see the look of confusion on the man's face from the corner of my eye. Alex then turned her attention to him and said: "It seems that Kara suffers from amnesia." Worry and pain were clear in her voice. Even without my superhearing, I could hear it loud and clear. I decided to take her hand in mine and squeeze softly, reassuringly.

The smile she gave me, reminded me of the conversation that had been interrupted. Maybe this Winn guy, if he really is my best friend, might be able to help me get the answers I need. Before I could ask him though, I needed to get him alone, but I was sure Alex wouldn't leave my side anytime soon.

"Alex?" I asked her, "Could you get me some food, please? I'm kind of hungry and I don't know if I can get up just yet."

"Of course," she answered sweetly, "I'll go get your favorite and you just get some rest."

I nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

Winn was going to follow her out, but I called him back. "Can I ask you something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Winn sat down in the chair next to me and patiently waited for me to ask my question. "Alex was acting weirdly when she told me she is my sister. Is there any particular reason why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "She was probably just upset about you not remembering anything." He sat down in the chair Alex was sitting in earlier and took my hand in his. "Don't worry. You and Alex are super close. You're sisters, but you're also each other's best friends. You tell each other everything."

I nodded my head. I hope he is right.

Later that day, Alex took me home, under the condition that she'd stay with me until I was 100% myself again, at least physically. My apartment was a lot more comfortable than that room/lab at the DEO.

I had barely settled down on the couch when a frantic knock resounded from the door. "I'll get it," Alex said before I could even try and move to get up. I watched her walk towards the door and open it. A gorgeous brunette was standing on the other side of the door. Her beautiful green eyes looked around the room frantically, before locking with mine.

"Kara, are you alright? James said you got hurt and I was so worried. I immediately came here to check on you." She spoke quickly, but it was still understandable. She looked between Alex and me with a questioning look.

Alex gestured her to move to sit down on the couch beside me, before explaining. "You know how clumsy Kara can be." the brunette nodded, chuckling lightly. "She just fell and hit her head pretty hard. She has a concussion and some temporary amnesia, but I'm confident she'll be okay."

The other brunette nodded reassured. She then turned to me with a warning look on her face. "You should really be more careful, Clumsy!"

I chuckled at the nickname, because from what I've been told it is very accurate, which is weird seeing as I'm supposedly this badass Superhero too.

It was silent for a second before the woman, whose name I still didn't know, gave me a weird look. "What? Don't tell me you lost your voice too?"

I laughed again and shook my head. "No, my voice is just fine." For some reason, I felt safe with her. She was beyond gorgeous, funny, caring. The more we talked, the more desperate I was to know who she was, but I felt awkward asking her that.

I hadn't noticed Alex had left until she came back with some drinks. She leaned in closer to me, "She's Lena Luthor. She's your best friend?"

The name Lena sounded familiar. I tried my hardest to remember anything about her.

Suddenly a vision flashed through my brain, like a flashback, of the first time I met her. After it faded away, my head started pounding. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head trying to make it stop. I groaned as it just got worse.

In the distance, I could hear Alex asking Lena to leave, telling her that I needed some rest. The other woman told her she'd come back tomorrow, to check up on me. Seconds later, I could feel Alex pulling me closer to her into a tight hug, whispering reassuring words into my ear. The next thing I know, everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I started to wake up slowly. Alex was sitting next to me with a very worried face. She had tears in her eyes. I sat up slowly, getting her attention. "Kara? Are you okay? What happened?" She fired the questions at me rapidly.

"I'm okay now," I reassured her. "I think I remember something," I told her. The smile on her face couldn't have been any bigger.

"What is it?" She asked me curiously.

"When you told me Lena's name," I started, "I had some kind of flashback. I think it was the first time I met Lena. There was another guy there too. I think he is a reporter or something and I think Lena called him Mister Kent." I explained.

Alex smiled. "That is indeed the first time you met Lena. The guy, Clark Kent or Kal-El, is your cousin, also known as Superman." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so happy that you remember something. That means that this is definitely not permanent."

It was quiet for a moment. "So Lena is really gorgeous, huh?" I said quietly.

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. "Kara?" She asked, making me look at her. "Do you like Lena?" She asked me. "As more than a friend?" She clarified beofre I could make a smart comment about Lena being my friend.

A slight blush crept onto my cheeks. "Is that something I've talked to you about before?" I wondered.

"We've talked about your love life before, yes, but I never knew you were into girls too?" She looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "On Krypton sexual orientation really isn't as big of a deal as here on earth. You like someone for the person, no matter the gender." I told her matter of factly.

"Why have you never told me this before?" Alex asked me surprised.

I shrugged. "You're coming out was such a big deal for you. I didn't want to diminish your feelings by telling you this," I told her honestly.

She nodded understandingly. After letting everything sink in for a second, her eyes widened. "Kara?" She looked up at me, with those wide brown eyes. "You remember that?"

I frowned. "I guess, I do. It's all just bits and pieces, though." I groan as my head starts to pound again. I put my hands on my temples and look down at the floor. My eyes start to burn. Suddenly my laser vision put the coffee table on fire. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to burn down the apartment, or worse, hurt Alex. "Alex, my powers, I can't control them" I said, panic evident in my voice.


End file.
